Various silicone containing monomers have found utility as starting materials in the production of medical devices, such as ophthalmic devices and particularly, soft contact lenses having improved permeability to oxygen. One class of suitable monomers includes tris and bis(trimethylsilyloxy)silylalkylglycerol methacrylates (“SiAGMA”). Another class of silicone monomers includes silicone containing vinyl carbamates. However, there remains a need in the ophthalmic device art for additional monomers which can compatibilize silicone containing monomers and macromers with hydrophilic monomers and polymers to form polymers and polymer networks which are optically clear and have desirable clinical properties such as oxygen permeability and wettability.